Vanity's Mirror
|season=1 |number=15 |image=File:Vanity's Mirror title card.png |imagewidth=300px |airdate=March 5, 1988 |teleplay=Roy Sallows |story=Ira Levant Roy Sallows |director=William Fruet |previous=Bedazzled |next=Tattoo }} "Vanity's Mirror" is the fifteenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An unattractive girl (Ingrid Veninger) uses a magic compact to make boys who insult her fall in love with her, then kills them to make them stop pestering her. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A gold compact that makes men fall in love with the owner, but they must be killed later. Villain and Fate Helen Mackie, leaps off a building. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Ingrid Veninger as Helen Mackie *David Orth as Scott Thomas *Gwendoline Pacey as Joanne Mackie *Zack Ward as Greg Mazzey *Gayle Cherian as Sylvia Ungar *James Loxley as Charles Meniger *Simon Reynolds as Russell Weigan Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Teleplay by Roy Sallows *Story by Ira Levant and Roy Sallows *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Production Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Tony Lucibello - First Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects Assistant *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects Assistant *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Assistant Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *John Bakker - Electrician *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Susan Shaw - Second Assistant Camera *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Secretary *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583359/ Vanity's Mirror] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes